Lovina's Journal
by Carnaisy Variedo
Summary: Birthday fic for my beloved buddy Spainxfem!Romano


**Mmm, apa ya? Kayaknya udah lama banget semenjak publish cerita. Dan mungkin gak bakal ada yang baca *pundung* Lagian ni cerita juga gak ada seru-serunya sih. Cuma rada.. historikal, mungkin? Ini sih kayaknya time twist banget. Ah, gak tau deh. Kalo misalnya suka, baca aja. Gak suka juga gak apa-apa #AkuRapopo**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Panas terik menyinari kota ini. Ya, kota ini. Kota Samarkand. Kota yang paling banyak menarik minat di Jalur Sutra barat. Ibu kota kuno bangsa Sogdia. Aku hanya bisa duduk dan memandangi jalan dari kamarku. Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja keluar. Namun, panas ini akan segera membuat kulitku kering. Dan itu menyakitkan. Lagipula, Timur sedang heboh-hebohnya meluaskan kekuasaan. Timur yang bangga menjadi keturunan klan Barlas dari Chagatay Khanate yang memliki kekuasaan yang luas. Walau ia terlahir cacat.<p>

Seorang Timur yang bermimpi meniru Genghis Khan. Yap, ia berhasil mewujudkannya. Keganasannya terkenal di Barat. Gunungan Tengkorak adalah lambangnya. Namun begitu, tetap saja ia seorang pecinta seni. Di mana saat ia melakukan ekspansi dan peperangan, ia selalu mengambil para ahli seni. Baik seni bangunan, sastra, serta berbagai bidang seni lainnya. Ahaha, kenapa aku harus menceritakannya? Semua orang bosan dengan cerita historikal. Namun hal terindah yang menurutku pernah dibangunnya ialah 2 taman besar, New Garden dan Garden of Heart's Delight. Timur tidaklah sekejam itu, menurutku. Karena penjarahan harta yang dilakukannya bukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kembali ke topik jurnalku.

Sebenarnya ada 2 hal lagi yang membuatku tidak ingin keluar rumah. Pertama, sedang dilakukan pengeluaran cacing Guinea yang mematikan dari tubuh banyak orang. Dan itu menjijikkan. Kedua, aku sedang menunggu budakku yang baru kubeli. Aku tidak menempatkan budakku di rumah yang sama denganku seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya. Aku menyediakan tempat lain bagi mereka. Budakku ini.. Hm, dia lumayan. Tinggi, tegap, badannya sangat bagus. Dia juga pandai bermain gitar. Oh iya, aku siapa? Aku Lovina Vargas. Aku adalah seorang Roma yang tinggal di sini. Aku sampai ke sini karena aku mengikuti Clavijo diam-diam. Namun sekarang aku tidak perduli lagi dengannya. Dan budakku ini berasal dari Castille. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang untuk melayaniku. Aku tidak sabar.

Sudah 10 menit aku menunggu. Namun ia belum datang juga. Karena aku kepanasan, dan ini adalah kamarku, aku membuka dress panjangku yang tebal dan menggantinya dengan sutra bergaris merah. Sutra itu transparan, ya aku tau. Dan aku hanya memakai sutra panjang itu saja tanpa dalaman. Ini sangat menyegarkan. Bahkan kipas tanganku yang terbuat dari bulu burung tidak sanggup mendinginkanku.

Saat aku berbaring di tempat tidur, budak penjaga pintuku masuk dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah datang. Aku menyuruhnya masuk dan budak penjaga pintu itu kusuruh keluar. Hanya kami berdua di dalam kamarku sekarang. Ia memakai pakaian khas timur tengah. Rompi tanpa dalaman, topi tinggi, celana balon atau apapun sebutannya itu dan ia membawa gitar kecil. Ntah apa sebutannya, akupun lupa. Kembali aku berbaring lalu menanyakan namanya. _Antonio_, jawabnya simpel, namun senyumannya tak lepas dari wajahnya. Senyum mempesona itu.

Ia mulai menyanyikan lagu. Ntah kenapa, hawa panas masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku mulai melonggarkan baju sutraku karena menempel di badanku. Semakin kulonggarkan, hingga akhirnya dadaku terekspos sempurna. Namun ia masih sibuk bernyanyi, sangat menghayati. Saat lagunya habis, ia memandang ke arahku. Ia terlihat kaget melihatku. Mukanya memerah. Sebentar kemudian, ia memohon izin untuk pergi, dan aku katakan kepadanya untuk kembali lagi jam 11 malam nanti. Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Antonio, membuatku ingin lebih dekat padanya. Dan sepertinya, iapun begitu.

Tak terasa jam 11 malam sebentar lagi tiba. Bulan yang memberitahuku akan hal itu. Aku segera berdandan. Memakai wewangian dan mengganti bajuku dengan sutra hitam bergaris emas. _Ini sempurna_, pantulanku di kaca yang membuatku berfikir begitu. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat senyum menawannya lagi. Sesaat kemudian, ia masuk dengan memakai pakaian yang tidak jauh berbeda bentuknya. Namun, jelas terlihat bahwa ia memakai rompi yang dilapisi sutra bergaris emas. Cahaya bulan yang terpantul ke tubuhnya membuat ia berkilau. Aku sempat berfikir dia adalah reinkarnasi dewa. He's so flawless.

Setelah dia duduk, ia bertanya degan sopan dan lembut, siapa namaku. Sambil tersenyum, aku menyebut namaku. _Oh, Lovina_. Kalimat singkat itu membuat hatiku berdesir. Suaranya yang sedikit serak namun lembut, menyebutkan namaku sembari ia tersenyum. Sungguh! Sepertinya dia adalah reinkarnasi seorang dewa.

Iapun mulai bernyanyi. Nyanyian yang sangat indah. Sangat erotis, kalau bisa disebut begitu. Tubuhku terasa melayang saat menikmati lagunya. Aku belum pernah mendengar orang menyanyi seindah ini. Aku terbuai dalam alunan lagu yang menghayutkan..

"_Think, in this battered Caravanserai_

_Whose portals are alternate Night and Day,_

_How Sultan after Sultan with his Pomp_

_Abode his destined Hour; and went his way_

_I sometimes think that never blows so red_

_The Rose as where some buried Casesae bled;_

_That every Hyacinth the Garden wears_

_Dropt in her Lap for some once lovely head"*_

Berakhirnya lagu itu, membuatku tersadar ke alam nyata. Saat ia meminta izin, aku memintanya memainkan 1 lagu lagi. Kali ini, lagu yang dibawakannya bahkan jauh dari keindahan. Peperangan. Itu yang tergambar dipikiranku saat mendengarnya..

"_The brazen-throated clarion blows_

_Across the Pathan's reedy fen_

_And the high steeps of Indian Snows_

_Shake to the tread of armed men_

_And many an Afghan chief, who lies_

_Beneath his cool pomegranate-trees,_

_Clutches his sword in fierce surmise_

_When on the mountain-side he sees_

_The fleet-foot Marri scout, who comes_

_To tell how he hath heard afar_

_The measured roll of English drums_

_Beat at the gates of Kandahar_

_The almond-groves of Samarcand_

_Bokhara, where red lilies blow_

_And Oxus, by whose yellow sand_

_The grave whie-turbanned merchants go_

_And on from thence to Ispahan,_

_The gilled garden of the sun,_

_Whence the long dusty caravan_

_Brings cedar wood and vermilon"**_

Sungguh, walaupun itu peperangan, jika ia yang menyanyikannya.. tetap saja itu indah. Setelah ia selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat padaku, yang aku sangat tau artinya. _Buona notte, bella._ Aku tersipu malu. Senyumnya yang menawan itu tetap terpatri diwajahnya. Matanya berkilau dibawah cahaya rembulan. Apakah dia manusia? Ataukah dia dewa? Atau mungkin dia manusia reinkarnasi dewa? Ia pergi dengan langkah pasti. Rasanya, inginku melompat dan memeluknya. Ia terlalu indah untuk digambarkan, apalagi saat ini. Tapi aku menahan diriku agar tidak menerjangnya. Aku takut, senyum dan kebaikannya itu hanya sekedar formalitas.

Aku harap semua itu hanya khayalanku saja.

Antonio datang lagi keesokan harinya. Bagaimanapun dia berpakaian, dia tetap saja.. indah. Dia sudah sangat tampan, terlalu tampan hingga kata indah lebih cocok untuknya. Ia juga menyanyikan lagu-lagu penghanyut yang tak kalah indahnya. Tolonglah, kenapa dia harus begitu indah sehingga membuatku sedikit takut untuk mencintainya.

Tunggu.. cinta? Aku cinta dia? Seriusan? Aduh, sejak kapan? Aku jatuh cinta pada Antonio. Lovina Vargas, si bangsawan dari Roma yang dikejar-kejar oleh banyak pria tampan, jatuh cinta pada Antonio, seorang budak dari Castille. Bagaimana ini? Tapi tak apalah, toh dia terlalu indah untuk disebut budak. Senyum menawannya senantiasa terpatri pada wajahnya. Senyum menawan dibibirnya itu. Ingin rasanya aku mencium dan merasakan kelembutan bibir itu.

Aku terhanyut dalam pikiranku, sampai aku tak menyadari bahwa Antonio telah selesai menyanyikan lagunya. Ia menyentuh tanganku lembut, menyadarkanku dari pemikiran panjangku. _Saya sudah selesai menyanyi_, katanya begitu. Ingin rasanya aku menahan dia di sini lebih lama lagi. Tapi sayangnya, dia langsung pergi setelah memberikan senyum yang (teramat) sangat indah padaku. Ah, ingin rasanya ku dibelainya. Tangan kekar itu terasa sangat lembut walaupun kulitnya kasar. Khas seorang pria, aku tau. Akan lebih aneh bukan, jika kulitnya selembut kulitku?

Hari demi hari berlalu. Aku tidak tau, sudah berapa banyak lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Bukan hanya lagu dalam bahasaku dan bahasanya, bahkan bahasa yang lainpun ia nyanyikan. Ia berbakat, menurutku. Terlalu berbakat hingga aku bingung kenapa dia bisa menjadi seorang budak. Ia juga pintar. Ia dapat menyelesaikan teka-teki Mesir Kuno yang terpampang di mejaku saat ia sedang menungguku datang. Ya, dia sudah kuberikan izin untuk datang walaupun aku tidak ada saat itu.

Terkadang, dia bernyanyi di dalam kamarku dan aku diam-diam mengintipnya. Dia terlihat sangat sempurna dimataku. Ntah karena mataku dibutakan oleh cinta atau karena dia memang terlihat sangat sempurna.. Ah, tapi.. ya sudahlah. Toh, aku cinta dia, aku sayang dia, walaupun gak berani mengungkapkannya. Padahal ya, kata orang, _'jika engkau mencintai seseorang, cintai dia sepenuh hati. Walaupun akhirnya dia menolak, paling tidak engkau telah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Dan alasan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memuaskan hatimu dan membiarkan cintamu tumbuh dan berkembang didalamnya'_

Hanya setelah 1 bulan kemudian baru aku berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Perasaan yang telah kupendam selama 2 bulan ini, akhirnya aku ungkapkan kepadanya, ketika ia datang ke kamarku seperti biasa.

"_Antonio, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"_

"_Apa itu, Lovina?"_

"_Aku.. Aku menyayangimu, lebih dari yang kau tau"_

"_..."_

"_Aku juga menerimamu apa adanya. Apakah engkau seorang budak atau bukan. Walau asal-usulmu tak jelas, aku tetap menyayangimu"_

"_..."_

"_Aku.. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin kau tau akan hal ini. Aku tidak bisa lagi menyimpannya. Aku sudah dibuat kacau karena mencoba untuk menahannya setiap saat kau datang.. Aku-"_

Dan aku tau jawaban pasti dari pernyataanku itu. Dia tidak mengatakannya, tapi aku tau jawabannya. Sebuah ciuman lembut penuh perasaan yang mendarat dibibirku telah menjelaskan semuanya. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum sangat lembut dan rona kemerahan dipipinya. Aku kaget, tapi aku senang dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia langsung memelukku, dan membisikkan satu kalimat yang selama ini ku nanti-nanti.

"_Te amo, mi Lovina"_

Setelah itu, ia mengecup lembut keningku dan meninggalkan kamarku. Aku terpaku di tempat tidurku. Dan aku yakin, wajahku sangat merah saat ini. Aku menyentuh lembut bibirku dan kembali merasakan kelembutan bibir itu saat menciumku. Lalu menyentuh keningku dan kembali mengingat rasa lembutnya bibir Antonio. Dua kecupan manis dan kata-kata itu, sudah cukup untuk menyatakan bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Perasaan yang selama ini aku takuti, namun berubah drastis beberapa menit yang lalu.

6 bulan berlalu semenjak saat itu.

6 bulan yang penuh dengan cinta, kasih sayang, perhatian, pengertian, dan semuanya. 6 bulan yang sangat bahagia dengannya. Sampai saat itu tiba..

"_Lovi, keluarlah. Sebentar saja.."_

"_Hm, ada apa?"_

"_Keluar saja.."_

Aneh-aneh saja. Aku sedang tiduran dengan nyaman, sampai dia tiba-tiba memanggilku dari luar. Ini sudah jam berapa?! Ini jam 11 malam, demi dewi bulan! Aku ingin tidur. Mataku sudah pedih dan aku ingin sekali kembali ke tempat tidurku yang nyaman dan empuk. Yah, walaupun aku yakin, jika aku tidak segera datang.. Antonio tercintaku itu akan terus memanggilku untuk keluar. Aku mengenakan gaun malamku yang berwarna hitam. Rambut ikalku tergerai dan sedikit berantakan. Aku tidak peduli, sayangnya.

Aku keluar dari rumah dan menemukan panah aneh berwarna merah yang menunjukkan sebuah arah. Jadi aku mengikutinya dan sampai ke... pondok belakang? Eh, ngapain Antonio manggil ke sini? Kayak kurang kerjaan aja.

"_Ada apa Antonio?"_

"_Masuk saja dulu, kau juga akan tau nanti"_

Aku bingung melihat senyuman Antonio yang lebar itu. Dan pakaiannya juga, seperti pakaian seorang pangeran. Dia dapat dari mana ya? Juga, kalau dilihat, sepertinya pondok ini sudah diperbaiki. Saat aku masuk, aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat sangat.. mengagetkan.

Bukan, bukan mayat. Bukan juga alat-alat pembunuhan. Melainkan sebuah lukisan. Lukisan wajahku. Dan tiba-tiba dia memeluk lembut tubuhku dari belakang.

"_Te amo, Lovina. Will you marry me?"_

Aku terdiam. Aku tercengang, lebih tepatnya. Apa yang bisa aku katakan tentang hal ini? Ini terlalu indah untuk sebuah lamaran, aku rasa. Dan aku rasa lagi, sepertinya wajahku memerah. Sangat memerah bahkan.

"_Yes, I will. Ti amo, Antonio"_

Kemudian aku berbalik. Matanya terlihat tidak percaya dengan jawabanku. Tapi ntah kenapa fokusku terganti saat dia mencium keningku.

"_Te amo, Lovina. Te quiero, mi Lovinito. Oh, dios mio. Gracias!"_

Aku tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataannya.

2 minggu berlalu setelah lamaran itu. Dan, yah well, ntah kenapa aku bisa terjebak dalam situasi romantis lagi. Kami baru saja selesai makan malam, berdua saja tentunya. Saat aku berdiri, dia tiba-tiba memelukku sangat erat dan membisikkan sesuatu padaku. Dan aku tidak menduga dia akan mengatakan itu.

"_Let me feel you, my Lovi. Let me take your innocent body. I can't hold it anymore, no more holding back. We will marry tomorrow, don't worry. I have prepared everything we need, including your wedding dress. So.. may I?"_

Ini aku saja.. atau memang wajahku sudah memerah lagi seperti tomat ranum di taman? Tanpa ba-bi-bu, dia langsung saja menggendongku seperti seorang pengantin yang membuatku langsung menutupi wajahku, malu. Dia membawaku ke sebuah.. tunggu, apa ini kamar? Kamar siapa? Kenapa begitu mewah ya? Seperti kamar seorang saudagar.. dan tempat tidurnya juga sangat indah. Wah, ini kamar atau apa sih?

Langsung saja, dia melemparku ke tempat tidur yang sangat empuk itu. Aku baru sadar. Dia terlihat sangat.. sexy. Yap, dan kami melakukan_nya_, tentu saja. Dan _itu _ternyata sangat nikmat, walaupun awalnya sakit. Maklumlah, aku belum pernah melakukannya. Dan ntah kenapa, aku tiba-tiba penasaran.

"_Um.. Tonio..."_

"_Apa, Lovi?"_

"_anu.. Ini kamar siapa?"_

"_Tentu saja kamarku.. kenapa?"_

"_Aku jadi penasaran... kau seorang budak atau..?"_

"_Menurutmu?"  
>"Menurutku sih tidak.."<em>

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kau tidak cocok jadi budak"_

"_Jadi menurutmu aku siapa?"_

"_Aku tidak tau. Makanya aku nanya, Antonio sayang"_

Dia tersenyum lembut. Kemudian memelukku dan mengelus rambutku lembut. Aku hampir ketiduran dibuatnya.

"_Aku ini.. pangeran Kerajaan Castille"_

"_Sung-sungguh?"_

"_Iya. Jadi besok jangan kaget, kalau misalnya yang datang ke pernikahan kita akan sangat banyak"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku?"_

"_Kamu sih.. nggak pernah tanya"_

"_Eh, iya sih.."_

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Benar sih apa yang dikatakannya. Aku tidak pernah mempertanyakannya. Aku bodoh banget, serius.

"_Sudah, ayo kita tidur. Nanti mukamu terlihat jelek kalau kurang tidur. 'kan besok kita nikah"_

"_Nah, sekarang aku mau nanya. Kapan kamu nyiapin semua hal tentang pernikahannya?"_

"_Semenjak aku ngelamar kamu dong. Aku langsung kirim surat ke kerajaan dan aku bilang akan mengadakannya di sini. Dan mereka bilang tadi, besok sudah bisa dilaksanakan. Katanya sih sudah mereka siapkan di Garden of Heart's Delight"_

"_Ha? Di situ? Kok bisa?"_

"_Yah bisa dong. Kan aku pangeran"_

"_Nah gini deh, mereka gak mempertanyakan aku apa?"_

"_Nggak tuh.. soalnya mereka gak bakal pernah mempertanyakan wanita yang kupilih. Karena aku ini terkenal dengan ketelitian dalam memilih wanita"_

"_Jadi selama ini.. kamu sengaja jadi budak?"_

"_Iya. Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi sudahlah, toh kamu sendiri bilang kalau kamu gak perduli dengan latar belakangku"_

"_Emang sih. Tapi ini ngagetin banget"_

Dan akhirnya, kami ketiduran. Hangat tubuhnya terlalu mengundang untukku. Memeluknya seperti bantal guling adalah hal terbaik.

Keesokan harinya kami menikah. Dia membawakanku gaun satin putih yang dilapisi dengan sutra transparan berwarna keemasan. Ini terlihat sangat mewah. Ditambah dengan tiara putih keemasan dan berbagai perhiasan lainnya. Ada kotak yang berisi dengan bedak dan make-up lainnya. Wah, dia juga menyediakan orang untuk meriasku. Aku kaget sekaligus senang. Siapa wanita yang tidak senang jika diberi hal seperti ini?

Selesai dirias, aku keluar. Dia terlihat kaget melihatku.

"_Lovina.. kau sangat cantik.. sangat cantik"_

"_Kau juga sangat.. mempesona Antonio"_

Pernikahan dilangsungkan. Dan benar saja yang ia katakan semalam. Sangat banyak orang di sini. Aku jadi sedikit malu. Tapi, biarlah. Toh, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

* * *

><p>5 tahun kemudian.<p>

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku. Antonio masih tertidur pulas di sampingku. Tiba-tiba, Isabella memanjat tempat tidur dan memelukku. Aku memberi tanda diam padanya, sampai ia berkata, dengan suara kecil.<p>

"_pagi, ma. Tidur mama nyenyak?"_

"_pagi juga sayang. Tidur mama nyenyak kok. Tumben bangun cepat, ada apa?"_

"_Bella mau lihat papa tidur"_

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar jawabannya. Ternyata, selera ibu dan anak itu gak ada bedanya.

* * *

><p>*Rubaiyat versi bebas (Omar Khayyam), roman abad 12. Oleh Edward Fitzgerald<p>

**Great Game, Ave Imperatix. Oscar Wilde

* * *

><p><em>Senin, 15 September 2014<em>

_16:08_

**Yoohooo~ akhirnya selesai. Ini ngetime-twist banget. Building history ini kayaknya. Woahaha. Sebenernya pengen jadiin NaruSasu atau SasuNaru. Eh, tapi gak cocok ke jalur ceritanya. Jadinya, SpaMano deh. Untuk latar jelasnya baca buku Jalur Sutra karya Frances Wood~**

**Yo! Happy Birthday, Ainun! ^_^**


End file.
